


Sparkly Bandage

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [20]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Bandage, Comic, Digital Art, Episode: s01e01 Where No Man Has Gone Before, Fanart, Fancomic, Flirting, Humor, M/M, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: After the events of Where No Man Has Gone Before, Kirk finds joy in teasing Spock.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Sparkly Bandage

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/627358404667752448)


End file.
